Le mensonge
by rose75116
Summary: Je sais que cette idée a déjà été abordée mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire ma version des choses. Une réunion entre notre couple TEN/ROSE.
1. Flashback

Titre : Le mensonge

Résumé : Je sais que cette idée a de nombreuses fois été abordée mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire ma version des choses, alors voilà. Une réunion entre notre couple TEN/ROSE sur fond de saison 4 en incluant un mensonge qui remonte à DOOMSDAY _(Je suis sûre que vous voyez de quoi je veux parler hein?)_

Genre : Romance / Suspens

Spoilers : Jusqu'à la saison 4

_(Attention révélation sur les épisodes diffusés en Angleterre DONT LE FINAL donc si vous ne voulez rien savoir, ne lisez pas !!)_

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la BBC, je fais ça juste pour le plaisir sans toucher d'argent.

Note de l'auteur : Pour les références aux épisodes je me suis servi du sript anglais (et de la traduction de la bad wolf team de SérieSub) donc il peut y avoir des divergences entre ma traduction et la vf ou la vost.

Pour les personnes qui parlent j'utilise la première lettre de leur nom/prénom. (D Docteur, R Rose; ...)

Merci de me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic.

**NE PAS PUBLIER NI TRADUIRE SANS MON AUTORISATION !!**

_**Le mensonge, chapitre 1 :**_

FLASHBACK

R : « Où es-tu ? »

D : « Dans le Tardis. Il reste un tout petit trou dans l'univers sur le point de se refermer. Cette projection consomme beaucoup d'énergie, je suis en orbite autour d'une supernova. Je brûle un soleil, juste pour te dire adieu. »

R : « Tu as l'air d'un fantôme. »

D : « Attends. »

R : « Je peux... ? »

D : « Je suis juste une image. Pas de contact. »

R : « Tu ne peux pas venir en personne ? »

D : « Ca créerait une fracture. Les deux univers s'effondreraient. »

R : « Et alors ? »

D : « Où sommes-nous ? D'où vient tout cet espace ? »

R : « Nous sommes en Norvège. »

D : « La Norvège! Bien. »

R : « Environ 80 km de Bergen. A Darlig Ulv Stranden. »

D : « Dalek ? »

R : « Darlig. Ça veut dire méchant en Norvégien. Ca se traduit par la baie du méchant loup.

Combien de temps avons-nous ? »

D : « Environ 2 minutes. »

R : « Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! »

D : « Monsieur Mickey est toujours là ? »

R : « On est cinq maintenant : maman, papa, Mickey et le bébé. »

D : « Tu es ... ? »

R : « Non ! C'est maman. De trois mois maintenant. Un petit Tyler de plus est en route. »

D : « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ... ? »

R : « Je suis retournée travailler à la boutique. »

D : « Oh, c'est bien. »

R : « Tais-toi ! »

R : « Non, je plaisantais. Torchwood existe toujours sur cette planète où l'on fait du business. Et comme je connais deux ou trois trucs sur les aliens. »

D : « Rose Tyler. Défenseur de la Terre ! Tu es officiellement morte, dans notre monde. Tellement de gens sont morts ce jour-là, et tu es portée disparue. Tu es sur la liste des morts. Mais tu es là, vivant ta vie, jour après jour. Une aventure que je ne connaîtrai jamais. »

R : « Pourrais-je te revoir ? »

D : « Malheureusement non. »

R : « Que-vas tu faire maintenant ? »

D : « J'ai le Tardis. La même vie de dernier seigneur du temps. »

R : « Tout seul ?

Je... Je t'aime. »

D : « Avec raison. Et je suppose ... que c'est ma dernière chance de te le dire ... Rose Tyler ... »

FLASHBACK


	2. Rencontre mystérieuse

_**Le mensonge, chapitre 2 :**_

_Le docteur et Donna viennent d'arriver sur Terre pour rendre visite à Martha. En effet celle-ci les avait appelés afin de leur annoncer une nouvelle surprenante ..._

M : « Docteur, Donna, ravie de vous revoir mais c'est dommage que cela se fasse dans de pareilles circonstances. »

D : « Alors Martha qui est donc cette personne qui semble vous mettre dans tous vos états ? »

M : « Et bien il ne veut pas nous dire qui il est, il dit qu'il veut seulement vous parler à vous docteur. »

Don _(pour Donna)_ : « Vous avez un fan on dirait ... »

_Le docteur ne répondit que par un vague haussement de sourcil._

_Le trio se dirigea rapidement vers les cellules de l'UNIT._

M : « Nous y voilà, je tiens à vous prévenir il est un peu étrange. »

Don : « Que veux-tu dire par étrange ? »

M : « Et bien c'est comme s'il nous rappelait quelqu'un mais l'on ne saurait pas dire qui ... »

Don : « ça m'arrive tout le temps ! »

D : « Revenons à nos moutons s'il vous plait mesdemoiselles. »

_Notre trio arriva devant la cellule du mystérieux inconnu._


	3. La discussion

_**Le mensonge, chapitre 3 :**_

M : « Nous voilà arrivés ! »

D : « Je suis le docteur, il paraît que tu voulais me voir ? »

I _(pour inconnu)_ : « Oui, je dois te parler. » _Il regarde les deux filles. « _Seul à seul ! »

Don et M : « Ok on a compris. »

_Elles s'en allèrent afin de laisser le docteur et ce jeune inconnu ensemble._

D : « On est seuls maintenant, alors pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Est ce que l'on se connaît ? »

I : « On ne se connaît pas encore je le crains. Je suis là pour te prévenir docteur. »

D : « Me prévenir mais de quoi ? »

I : « Un danger imminent arrive docteur. Quand vous vous poserez des questions sur la particularité de l'une des personnes de votre entourage alors il sera temps pour vous de vous inquiéter. »

D : « C'est énigmatique ! »

I : « Je ne peux vous révéler beaucoup car cela changerait le futur ! »

D : « Donc tu viens du futur, et tu n'as pas l'impression qu'en venant ici tu changes déjà le futur ? »

I : « Tu es vraiment très intelligent ! Maman avait raison te concernant. »

D : « Donc je connais ta mère ... »

I : « Ne réfléchis pas trop, il n'est pas encore temps de tout savoir, tes questions trouveront une réponse bien plus tôt que tu ne l'imagines docteur. »

D : « On dirait que je parle avec un voyant ! »

I : « Je ne suis pas voyant. »

D : « Mais alors qui es-tu ? »

I : « Je ne peux pas te le dire, désolé. »

D : « Oui j'imaginais bien que tu allais me répondre quelque chose comme ça ! »

I : « Tu sais ce qu'implique les voyages dans le temps ... »

D : « Je suis un seigneur du temps, bien sur que je sais ce qu'implique les voyages dans le temps ! »

I : « Ce n'était pas une question docteur ! »

_Le docteur fit un petit sourire contrit_

I : « Tu devras me faire confiance docteur. »

D : « Comment je peux savoir si je peux te faire confiance ? »

I : « C'est simple ... »

_Il s'approche de la vitre le séparant du docteur et il chuchotât quelque chose au docteur ..._

_Le docteur resta quelques instants bouche bée devant cette révélation plutôt inattendue._

D : « Mais comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

I : « Tu comprendras bientôt. »

D : « Pour qu'on soit à égalité donnes moi le tien alors ! »

_L'inconnu sourit à la tentative du docteur._

I : « John Smith. »

D : « Très drôle ... »

I : « C'est un très beau nom je trouve, pourquoi l'avoir choisi ? »

D : « C'est passe partout, mais n'essayes pas de changer de conversation ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de me dire qui tu es ? »

I : « Cela changerait le futur. Tu ne dois pas savoir qui je suis avant que tu ne sois prêt. »


	4. Le retour des filles

_**Le mensonge, chapitre 4 :**_

_Après quelques minutes le docteur rappela Martha et Donna._

D : « On peut lui faire confiance. »

M : « Je le libère alors ? »

D : « Oui. »

I : « Merci. »

Don : « Mais je ne comprends toujours pas jeune homme, vous me semblez si familier ! Pourquoi ? »

I : « Je ressemble peut-être à quelqu'un que vous connaissez ? »

_Donna regarda le docteur._

Don : « Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. »

_Le docteur ayant remarqué le regard plus qu'explicite de Donna ne put s'empêcher d'examiner à son tour le jeune homme. Il est vrai qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ?_

_Le jeune inconnu avait des cheveux bruns en bataille, plutôt grand mais pas très épais et ses yeux étaient d'un vert-noisette très pur. _

_Le docteur était en grande concentration pour comprendre d'où venait cette sensation de familiarité quand le fil de sa réflexion fût coupé par Martha. »_

M : « Alors qu'avez-vous appris ? »

D : « Venez, on sort. »

_Donna et Martha se regardèrent quelques instants plutôt intriguées par le comportement du Docteur._


	5. La révélation

_**Le mensonge, chapitre 5 :**_

_Une fois à l'extérieur le mystérieux inconnu fît stopper le groupe._

I : « Je dois partir maintenant. »

D : « J'imagine que si tu restes tu vas changer le futur ... »

I : « Je ne pense pas, mais si je ne rentre pas je risque d'avoir quelques problèmes ! »

Don : « Comme le fait que votre mère vous dispute car vous êtes en retard pour le thé ? »

_Le jeune inconnu sourit énigmatiquement à Donna. _

M : « Quoi elle a vu juste ? »

I : « Croyez moi je préférerais affronter une armée de Daleks sans aucune arme plutôt que de mettre en colère ma mère ! »

D : « ça me rappelle une autre femme, ou peut-être ... Non c'est pas possible ! »

Don : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Docteur ? »

D : « Mais bien sur c'est évident maintenant, tout concorde ! Quoique ... »

M : « Docteur, dites nous ! »

D : « Depuis quand Jackie pense que je suis très intelligent ? »

_Le jeune homme fut très surpris par la question du Docteur._

I : « Je ne pensais pas que tu trouverais si facilement ... »

_Le docteur sourit fièrement_

Don : « Vous vous décidez à nous dire ce qui se passe ? »

D : « Ce jeune homme est le fils de Jackie Tyler et donc le frère de Rose. »

M : « Rose, la bonne vielle Rose ... »

Don : « Mais vous aviez dis que Rose et toute sa famille étaient coincés dans un univers parallèlle sans moyen de retour ! »

D : « Bah ... Apparemment j'avais tort ! Mais ça a pris un certain temps car la dernière fois que j'ai pu parler à Rose, Jackie était enceinte de 3 mois et tu as l'air d'avoir la vingtaine ... »

_Le jeune inconnu plutôt gêné répondit tant bien que mal._

I : « Heu en fait ... Tu n'as pas tout à fait raison ... »

D : « C'est à dire ? »

I : « Je suis bien un Tyler, mais Jackie c'est ma grand-mère ! »

_Le Docteur très étonné ne put répondre c'est donc Martha qui s'en chargea._

M : « ça veut dire que ta mère c'est ... »

I : « Rose. »

_Ils restèrent tous silencieux et choqués face à cette révélation._


	6. Les prédictions

Le mensonge, chapitre 6 :

**Le mensonge, chapitre 6 :**

_Le jeune Tyler décida de reprendre la parole afin d'éclaircir certains points …_

Tyler : « Je sais que c'est assez surprenant pour vous mais je vous en prie essayez de ne pas trop y pensez. »

D : « Combien de temps as-tu mis avant de venir ici ? »

I : « Tu ne me croirais pas. »

M : « Dis nous au moins ton prénom, on ne va pas t'appeler Tyler ou fils de Rose quand même ? »

T: « Je n'ai pas le nom de ma mère … »

D : « Qui est ton père ? »

Don : « Je sais que ce que je vais dire va paraître étrange … Mais tant pis, je me lance ! Jeune homme je pense que si tu as fait tout ce chemin, notamment entre les dimensions, ce n'est pas pour que l'on te questionne sur tes parents, si ? »

T: « Non ! Je suis ici pour vous protéger. »

D : « Nous protéger ? Mais de quoi ? »

T: « Docteur, parfois ceux que l'on pense disparus réapparaissent … »

D : « Tu es vraiment très énigmatique ! »

T: « A force de fréquenter certaines personnes, on devient comme elles ! »

M : « Mais dis-nous quels problèmes peuvent être assez importants pour que tu viennes agir dans le passé ? »

T: « Martha, tu es toujours aussi curieuse, mais cette curiosité te portera préjudice. »

M : « Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

T: « Donna, tu joueras un rôle essentiel, je suis désolé, tellement désolé … »

Don : « Pourquoi est-tu désolé, qu'est ce qui va m'arriver ? »

T: « Docteur, tes amis t'aideront bien plus que tu ne le penses ! »

D : « Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les énigmes …En fait si!! Je n'aime pas ça!! Alors s'il te plaît peux-tu être plus précis, parce que si tu veux mon avis, là tu ne nous aides pas beaucoup ! »

T: « Je suis désolé, mais tu as déjà découvert bien trop tôt qui j'étais, si je te révèle autre chose cela risque de tout changer et je ne suis là que pour vous protéger. »

D : « D'accord, alors dis nous tout ce que tu peux, on fera avec ! »

T: « Très bien, comme tu voudras. Martha, tu devras faire un choix, un choix très difficile mais tu trouveras quoi faire. Tu verras double avant de devoir accomplir ta destinée, tu seras très loin de chez toi mais en même temps très proche … »

M : « Et bien, c'est vraiment très … comment dire ? »

D : « Laisse-moi deviner, énigmatique ? »

M : « Oui, c'est le mot ! »

_Le docteur sourit fièrement en direction du jeune homme qui lui rappelait tant la femme qu'il avait perdue …_

T: « Donna, toi aussi tu devras faire un choix, ce choix te coutera beaucoup. Mais par ce choix tu découvriras l'espoir ! Mais Donna, ton futur est très sombre. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce qui t'arrivera. »

Don : « Je vais finir par croire que je vais mourir si vous continuer tous à me dire ce genre de chose ! D'abord ce voyant à Pompéï qui a dit que j'avais quelque chose dans le dos puis River Song qui connaissait le docteur mais pas moi et enfin toi … »

T: « Et crois moi, tu n'as pas encore eu toute les prédictions … »

Don : « En tout cas ce n'est vraiment pas rassurant ! »

T: « Ton futur ne l'est pas non plus ! »

_Donna resta bouche bée face à cette révélation pour le moins explicite._

T: « Quant à toi docteur, tu feras face à ton plus vieil ennemi, tu ne pourras le vaincre que grâce à l'aide de tous tes amis ! Tu changeras plus que tu ne le penses … »

D : « C'est-à-dire ? »

T: « Je ne peux pas t'en dire trop docteur, tous ce que je peux dire c'est ceci : parfois on pense que nos cauchemars ou nos ennemis ont disparus alors qu'ils sont seulement tapis dans l'ombre en attendant le moment où l'on sera le plus fragile pour nous attaquer … »

_Sur cette dernière phrase Le jeune Tyler disparu._


	7. Les questions

Le mensonge, chapitre 7 :

**Le mensonge, chapitre 7 :**

M : « Docteur qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? »

D : « Je ne sais pas » _Il sort son tournevis sonique et analyse les lieux._ « C'est impossible … »

Don : « Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

_Le Docteur sorti ses lunettes 3 D et inspecta les lieux avec ces dernières._

M : « Vous croyez vraiment que ça nous aide ? »

Don : « Pourquoi mettez-vous ces lunettes ? »

D : « Grâce à elles je peux voir ! »

_Martha et Donna échangent un regard interrogateur. _

_Le Docteur tend les lunettes à Donna._

D : « Regarde. »

_Donna __mit__ les lunettes et vit des lumières multicolores entour__er__ le Docteur._

Don : « Qu'est ce que … »

D : « Regarde à l'endroit où il a disparu. »

_Donna fit ce que le Docteur lui demanda et vit les mêmes lumières à l'endroit précis o__ù__ le jeune homme s'étai__t__ tenu._

Don : « Vous plaisantez … »

M : « Quelqu'un voudrait bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

D : « Donna, ce que tu vois ce sont des résidus d'éléments du Void. » _En voyant le regard interrogateur de ses __compagnes__ le Docteur approfondit son explication_ « Le Void c'est ce qui sépare les dimensions. Depuis la guerre du temps le Void est devenu en quelques sortes infranchissable. »

M : « Apparemment si il y a des résidus de ce « Void » c'est qu'il n'est pas si infranchissable que ça… »

D : « C'est bien ce que je disais « en quelque sorte infranchissable »

Don : « Mais ces résidus ils sont aussi autour de vous, comment ça se fait ? »

D : « J'ai été dans un univers parallèle, j'ai donc traversé le Void. »

M : « Attendez, vous avez été dans un univers parallèle ? »

D : « C'est bien ce que je viens de dire, oui. »

M : « Mais il y a ce jeune homme, le fils de Rose qui a aussi voyagé entre son univers et le notre. »

D : « Oui … »

M : « De plus Rose est dans un univers parallèle … »

D : « Martha, où veux-tu en venir ? »

M : « Je pense que toutes ces coïncidences sont étranges ! »

D : « C'est-à-dire ? »

M : « Je pense qu'il s'agit du même univers parallèle. »

D : « C'est impossible ! »

D et M : « Pourquoi ? » _Elles échangèrent un sourire._

D : « Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne peut pas venir de la même époque que celle où Rose vit. »

Don : « D'accord, mais si il est venu ici pour nous prévenir du futur c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre il est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

D : « Oui, mais comment ? »

M : « Pour savoir, il faut enquêter ! »

D : « Enquêter ? »

M : « Mais oui, moi je vais rechercher toutes les infos disponible au sein de l'UNIT et je demanderai à Jack de regarder ce que Torchwood a en stock pour nous aider. »

D : « C'est un bon plan je pense, pendant ce temps avec Donna nous irons faire des enquêtes sur le terrain ! »

Don : « Et où allons nous enquêter Sherlock ? »

D : « Allons au TARDIS et je t'expliquerai tout une fois à l'intérieur »

_Une fois dans le TARDIS._

D : « Bien alors je vais chercher dans les bases de données du TARDIS pour trouver tout ce qui pourrais nous aider. »

Don : « Bon courage »

_Le Docteur sourit chaleureusement._

D : « Alors, univers parallèle, Void, tu dois bien avoir quelque chose pour m'aider non ? »

_Pour toute réponse le TARDIS commença un voyage dans le vortex._

D : « Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Que veux-tu me dire ? Où allons-nous ? »

Don : « Docteur, tout va bien ? »

D : « Le TARDIS a décidé de nous faire faire un petit tour sur « Shan Shen ». »

Don : « Et qu'est ce qu'il y a là bas ? »

D : « Un marché. »

Don : « Oh qu'est ce qu'on va faire, des courses ? »

_Le Docteur regarde interrogativement Donna._

D : « Je ne pense pas non. » _Le TARDIS s'arrêta._ « Mais si on allait faire un tour dans ce marché pour comprendre ce qu'il a de si spécial ? »

Don : « Avec plaisir Docteur. »


	8. Le mystère s'éclairci

_Note de l'auteur : Avant de reprendre ma fic je voudrais m'excuser pour la longue attente disons que j'hésitais entre plusieures possibilités. _

_Je souhaite remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et surtout ceux qui laissent des commentaires. J'espère que vous continuerez d'apprécier cette histoire. _

_Attention j'ai légèrement modifier la fin du chapitre 7 pour mieux correspondre à ce que je voulais faire mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça reste compréhensible si vous ne souhaitez pas relire la fin du chapitre précédent. _

_Bonne lecture. _

**Le mensonge, chapitre 8**

_Le Docteur se dirigea donc vers la porte du TARDIS puis l'ouvrit mais resta figé face à ce qu'il vit. Donna ayant suivi le Docteur se demanda se qui avait arrêté son compagnon et décida de jeter un coup d'œil dehors pour comprendre la stupéfaction du Docteur. _

_Elle resta bouche bée face à la vue qui s'offrait puis se retourna vers le Docteur qui avait toujours un regard mi-terrorisé mi-interrogateur. _

_Alors Donna décida d'analyser ce qui pouvait bien causer le désarroi de son ami. Et se retourna une nouvelle fois pour retomber sur ce paysage plus que mystérieux. _

_En effet partout ou pouvait se poser son regard, sur chaque ardoise, sur chaque affiche, sur chaque enseigne, sur chaque mur et même sur chaque banderole il y a avait les deux même mots qui se répétaient inlassablement « Méchant Loup ». _

_Le Docteur sortit de sa léthargie uniquement pour murmurer_ : « Impossible, c'est impossible … » _Donna se retournant vers le docteur l'interrogea : _« Qu'est ce qui est impossible Docteur ? » _Mais le Docteur ne lui répondit pas. _

_Don :_ « Docteur, qu'est ce que c'est « Méchant Loup » ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

_Le Docteur se décida enfin à détourner les yeux de la place de marché et répondit_ : « C'est la fin de l'univers Donna. » _Donna fut choquée par cette révélation. _

_D :_ « Allez venez, nous devons rentrer. » _Et ainsi ils partirent de « Shan Shen » pour retourner sur Terre._

_Une fois sur Terre le Docteur sorti en trombe du TARDIS et regarda tout autour de lui comme pour rechercher quelque chose. Donna le suivit mais resta quelque peu interdite face au comportement de son ami. Pourquoi ces deux mots avaient un tel pouvoir sur le Docteur, que pouvaient-ils bien représenter ?_

_Don : _« Docteur, s'il vous plaît expliquez moi. Qu'est ce que « Méchant Loup » veut dire ? Pourquoi ces deux mots représenteraient-ils la fin de l'univers ? »

_D : _«Donna, le « Méchant Loup » est un être crée par Rose. » _Sous le regard interrogateur de Donna le Docteur continua son explication : _« C'était il y a bien longtemps, j'étais un autre homme alors … Avec Rose on était sur un vaisseau spatial remplis de Daleks, ce sont de vieux ennemis très dangereux, et les Daleks avaient pour plan de se servir des êtres humains pour les transformer en nouveaux Daleks et tous ceux qui ne pouvaient pas être transformés étaient tués. Avec Rose nous recherchions une solution pour empêcher cela mais il n'y en avait aucune, alors je l'ai renvoyée de force chez elle. »

_Don :_ « Oh, elle n'a pas du apprécier »

_Le docteur sourit et continua son récit :_ « Non elle n'a pas apprécié ! En fait elle a ouvert le cœur du TARDIS pour revenir vers moi. Elle a absorbée le vortex du temps contenu dans le cœur du TARDIS et est devenue le « Méchant Loup » et elle a exterminé les Daleks. »

_Don :_ « Waouh ! C'était très courageux ! »

_D :_ « C'était complètement fou oui ! Cette énergie était trop puissante, elle tuait Rose, j'ai du la retirer avant qu'elle ne cause des dommages irréversibles. En fait j'ai donné une de mes vies pour sauver celle de Rose. »

_Don :_ « Une de vos vies ? »

_D :_ « Oui Donna, les seigneurs du temps peuvent se régénérer quand ils sont mortellement atteints. On change littéralement toutes les cellules de notre corps. En fait l'apparence que j'ai en ce moment c'est ma dixième forme, Rose a connu ma neuvième forme en premier et ensuite ma dixième forme.

_Don :_ « Et bien, même après tout ce temps vous êtes toujours plein de surprises ! »

_Le Docteur fit un clin d'œil à Donna._

_Don :_ « Mais dites moi, si le « Méchant Loup » c'est Rose pourquoi est-ce mal, je veux dire Rose est dans un univers parallèle et elle ne peut pas avoir accès au cœur du TARDIS puisqu'il est ici dans notre univers alors pourquoi est-ce si dangereux ? »

_D :_ « Votre raisonnement est très logique Donna, vous m'impressionnez ! »

_Don avec un sourire fière d'elle-même :_ « Super-Donna ! »

_Le Docteur sourit puis reprit son discours :_ « En effet techniquement il est impossible que Rose ait pu redevenir le « Méchant Loup » puisque j'ai retiré toute trace de celui-ci. »

_Don :_ « Mais … ? »

_D en souriant :_ « Mais si jamais elle a réussi à trouver un moyen de réactiver le « Méchant Loup » et qu'elle nous envoie des messages ici, dans cette dimension c'est que le danger et si grand qu'elle n'hésite pas à mettre en péril deux univers entiers ainsi que sa propre vie pour tenter de nous protéger. »

_Don :_ « Et bien ! Mais même si je suis sûre que ce qui va se passer c'est mal, voir très mal le fait que Rose soit de retour, c'est une bonne chose non ? »

_Le Docteur sourit de son sourire spécial Rose :_ « Oui ! »

_Donna sourit au Docteur. _

_Puis soudain le Docteur et Donna se retrouvèrent entourés d'une lumière aveuglante et quand ils purent enfin rouvrir les yeux ils étaient enchainés à un mur en béton et ils faisaient face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui avait un regard froid et sans aucune émotion. _

_Le Docteur regarda tout autour de lui et découvrit qu'ils étaient dans un bâtiment. _

_En fait d'où il était, le Docteur pouvait voir l'entrée du bâtiment s'il tournait complètement sa tête vers la gauche. _

_Mais en tournant sa tête vers la droite il découvrit tous ses amis : Donna bien sur mais aussi Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Martha et Sarah-Jane !_

_Le Docteur se reconcentra sur leur kidnappeur pour l'interroger._

_D :_ « Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? »

_K (pour kidnappeur) :_ « Taisez-vous ! »

_D :_ « Si vous libérez mes amis je vous aiderais ! »

_K :_ « Vous ne pouvez rien faire Docteur ! »

_Tous furent surpris que cet homme connaisse le Docteur._

_K :_ « Je m'appelle Laïk et je viens de la planète Vrensus **_(1)_**. »

_D avec un regard très triste :_ « Je suis désolé … »

_K :_ « Oui, vous pouvez l'être Docteur ! Mais on n'est pas là pour discuter si vous êtes tous présents ici c'est parce que vous auriez pû m'arrêter. Mais maintenant que vous êtes tous neutralisés plus personne ne pourra m'empêcher de détruire la Terre ! »

_D :_ « Pourquoi vouloir détruire la Terre ? »

_K :_ « C'est personnel Docteur ! Mais je vais quand même vous montrer comment je vais m'y prendre. » _Il se dirigea vers un gros bouton mauve et expliqua :_ « Vous voyez ce bouton ? Si j'appuie dessus la Terre sera réduite en poussière ! »

_Tous furent effrayés par cette annonce._

_K :_ « Bien mes amis, assistez à la mort de votre planète bien-aimée ! »

_Et il pressa le bouton._

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

_**(1)**_ Nom de planète inventée, j'espère que cette planète n'existe pas vraiment dans l'univers de Docteur Who où au moins qu'elle a subi le même sort que celui que je lui réserve.


	9. Le dernier acte

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la patience de lire cette fanfic jusqu'au bout et tout particulièrement ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires. Désolée d'avoir été si longue à finir cette histoire. J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier._

**Le mensonge, chapitre 9**

V _(Pour voix)_ : « BOUM ! »

_Tous se tournèrent pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Et ils découvrirent une jeune femme blonde fort connue par le Docteur, Jack et Sarah-Jane._

L : « Toi ?! »

R _(Pour Rose au cas où vous n'auriez pas deviné …)_ : « Bonjour Laïk. » _Puis se tournant vers les prisonniers :_ « Docteur je pensais que nos retrouvailles se passeraient dans d'autres circonstances. »

D : « Rose »

_À ce nom Martha leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna :_ « Cette bonne vielle Rose … »

D : « Comment ? »

R : « C'est compliqué. »

J : « Tu n'étais pas censée être coincée dans un monde parallèle ? »

R : « Tu n'étais pas censé être mort sur le satellite 5 ? »

_Jack ria à cette remarque._

S-J _(Pour Sarah-Jane)_ : « Je te croyais morte, tu es sur la liste des morts … »

R : « Oui, je sais mais en fait je suis vivante et je suis là. Alors oublions un peu toutes ces questions et concentrons nous sur Laïk ! Alors mon cher Laïk pourquoi attaques-tu la Terre cette fois ? »

L : « J'avais entendu dire que tu ne pouvais pas venir ici … »

R : « Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on te dit. »

L : « Ils m'ont dit qu'il t'était impossible de revenir ici ! »

R : « Tu devrais savoir qu'impossible ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire ! »

L : « En tout cas tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de détruire la Terre ! »

R : « C'est ce que je viens de faire … »

L : « Cette explosion ridicule n'était qu'un leurre ! Me crois-tu idiot ? J'ai d'autres plans pour la Terre, bien plus subtils ! »

R : « Tu veux parler de cette petite détonation au centre de la Terre qui aurait du provoquer l'implosion de la planète ? »

_Laïk resta bouche bée face à cette révélation._

L : « Comment as-tu su ? »

R : « Dois-je vraiment te rappeler qui je suis ? »

L : « Ton nom ne me fais pas peur ! »

R : « On parie ? »

D : « Ce n'est pas que cette discussion soit inintéressante mais, en fait si elle l'est ! Rose, peux-tu nous libérer avant de reprendre ta joute verbale, ce serait très sympathique de ta part. Merci ! »

_Rose sourit face à cette réplique._

L : « Rose ?? »

R : « On en parlera plus tard Laïk ! Libère tes prisonniers ! »

L : « Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même Rose ? »

R : « Premièrement seuls mes amis m'appellent Rose et tu n'es pas mon ami ! Deuxièmement bien sûr que je peux les libérer moi-même mais il serait préférable pour toi que tu les libère toi-même. »

L : « Je ne vis que pour te servir … »

R : « Comme tu voudras Laïk, c'est toi qui est responsable de ce qui va arriver ! »

_Les yeux de Rose s'illuminèrent et une aura dorée l'entoura._

R _(avec une voie déformée)_ : « Que les prisonniers soient libérés. » _Toutes les chaînes disparurent._

R _(toujours avec une voie déformée)_ : « Laïk pour avoir tenté de détruire la Terre et pour avoir kidnappé ses défenseurs je te condamne … »

D : « Rose, NON ! » _Rose se tourna vers le Docteur._

D : « Rose si tu fais ça tu ne vaudras pas mieux que lui … »

R _(avec sa voie normale)_ : « Docteur, tu ne comprends pas. Ce que je fais je le fais pour te protéger, mon Docteur. Je te protège toi, tes amis et la Terre ! »

D : « Rose … »

R _(avec une voie déformée)_ : « Laïk en honneur du Docteur tu as le droit à une seconde chance, mais sache que ce sera ta dernière chance ! »

D : « Merci. »

_Rose se contenta de sourire et leva la main, un rayon lumineux en sorti et toucha Laïk qui disparut._

D : « Qu'as-tu fais ? »

R : « J'ai renvoyé Laïk d'où il venait ! »

D : « Mais sa planète a été détruite pendant la guerre du temps ! »

R : « Je sais, je l'ai juste renvoyé de là où il était parti Docteur ! »

_Le Docteur ne sut pas quoi répondre._

R : « Jack. »

J : « Rose. »

R : « Je suis désolée, tellement désolée. »

J : « Tu peux inverser ça ? »

R : « Non, je suis désolée Jack. »

J : « Je ne t'en veux plus tu sais, je t'ai pardonné. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas être si efficace ! »

_Rose sourit._

R : « Merci. » _Et elle alla enlacer Jack._

R : « Docteur, je suis si contente de te revoir. »

D : « Moi aussi. » _Le Docteur s'avança lentement vers Rose qui fit de même et au bout de quelques secondes ils se retrouvèrent face à face. _

R : « Alors monsieur, quelle catastrophe ai-je provoqué en venant ici ? »

_Le Docteur rit à cette réplique._

D : « Aucune je crois même que tu as sauvé le monde ! »

R : « Tu crois seulement ? »

D _(en souriant)_ : « Rose Tyler Défenseur de la Terre ! »

_Rose sourit face à cette phrase bien connue._

R _(en avançant sa main)_ : « Je peux ? »

D : « Oui, je suis bien réel cette fois ! » _Rose lui toucha tendrement le visage et le Docteur se laissa faire. Puis pris d'un élan de courage le Docteur enlaça Rose qui répondit à cette agréable étreinte._

R : « Pardon. »

D : « Pourquoi ? »

R : « Pour ça. » _Et elle embrassa le Docteur qui après quelques secondes de choc répondit au baiser de Rose._

_Soudain une lumière aveuglante apparut._

T : « Je vous laisse deux minutes et vous faites déjà des cochonneries ! »

_Le Docteur et Rose se séparèrent comme deux adolescents pris en flagrant délit par leurs parents._

_Le jeune homme rit face à cette attitude._

T : « À votre âge vous ne devriez plus réagir comme ça. »

_Ils rougirent._

D : « Que fais-tu ici ? »

T : « Le futur a changé. »

R : « Et c'est mal ? »

D : « Ça dépend. »

T : « Pour le coup c'est mieux ! En effet maman en venant ici avant que Laïk n'ait eu le temps d'exécuter son plan tu as empêché quelques évènements dramatiques d'arriver ! »

R : « J'ai deux questions. La première, pourquoi tu m'appelles maman et la deuxième quels genres d'évènements ai-je empêchés ? »

T : « Je t'appelle maman car tu es ma maman, et tu as empêché la mort de Donna, la régénération du Docteur, la destruction de K9 et surtout la disparition de la Terre ! »

R : « Et bien … »

T : « Tu es une héroïne maman ! »

R : « Quand même pas ! »

Don : « En tout cas pour ma part vous l'êtes, vous m'avez sauvé ! »

D : « Et moi j'aime bien ce corps alors merci. »

_Rose sourit et dis_ : « Enfin il y a quand même une chose qui me dérange jeune homme. »

T : « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

R : « Comment je peux être ta mère alors que tu as l'air d'avoir le même âge que moi ? »

T _rit et répondit_ : « Voyons tu devrais avoir l'habitude des paradoxes ! »

R : « Donc tu viens de mon futur ? »

T : « Oui, enfin j'existe déjà à cette période là mais je suis beaucoup plus jeune. »

_Le Docteur fut surpris par cette révélation._

D : « Tu as un fils ? »

T : « Je croyais que c'était clair … »

D : « Oui enfin je ne pensais pas que tu étais déjà né ! »

T : « Ha … Il ne sait pas ? »

R : « Non … »

D : « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que je ne sais pas ? »

R : « Docteur il faut que je te dise quelque chose … »

D : « Au fait j'ai un fils dans l'autre monde ?! »

R : « Je ne l'aurais pas dis comme ça mais c'est la vérité. »

D : « Et qui est le père ? »

J : « C'est évident ! »

S-J : « ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

Don : « Même moi j'ai deviné ! »

M : « C'est très simple de savoir qui est le père … »

G _(Pour Gwen)_ : « Même si je ne vous connais pas tous je peux dire que physiquement ce jeune homme ressemble beaucoup à son père.

I _(Pour Ianto)_ : « Je dirais même qu'il pourrait presque passer pour son frère ! »

_Rose sourit face à toutes ces paroles._

D : « Quoi ? Qui est le père ?? »

T : « Réfléchis Docteur ça ne peux être que quelqu'un que tout le monde connait ici ! »

_Le Docteur réfléchit quelques instants. Puis soudain son visage s'éclaira et puis comme soufflé par cette révélation il chuchota :_ « C'est moi ton père … »

T : « Oui et je m'appelle John Smith. »

D : « Pourquoi ce nom ? »

R : « C'était pour qu'il ait le même nom que toi mais Docteur ça n'allait pas alors je me suis rabattue sur John Smith. »

_Le Docteur sourit et s'écria_ : « Je suis papa ! »

_Tout le monda rit face à cette réplique du Docteur. Puis le Docteur se dirigea vers Rose._

D : « Tu m'as menti alors ? »

R : « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te provoquer plus de peine. »

D : « Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as menti mais pourquoi m'as-tu fais croire que c'était ta mère qui était enceinte ? »

R _souri_ : « J'étais prise au dépourvu j'ai dis la première chose, enfin plutôt la deuxième voire la troisième, qui m'est passé par la tête ! »

_Le docteur sourit._

D : « Alors on a un fils tous les deux ? »

R : « Oui. »

D : « Il est humain ? »

R : « Je ne sais pas, mais je ne crois pas. »

D : « Pourquoi ? »

R : « Il a deux cœurs. »

D : « Mais je ne sens pas la présence d'un deuxième Seigneur du Temps ! »

T : « Oh, c'est toi qui m'as appris cette ruse ! Attends. » _Il ferma les yeux et se concentra._

T : « Voila. »

_Le Docteur souri de son sourire à 10000000000 Watt puis alla enlacer son fils._

D : « Merci. » _Et le Docteur se redirigea vers Rose._

D : « Merci. » _Rose sourit puis le Docteur l'enlaça tendrement et après quelques secondes l'embrassa passionnément._

**FIN**


End file.
